warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Hok/Quotes
General *''"BLADES! COMPONENTS! GILDING! BLADES! COMPONENTS! GILDING!"'' :: *''"Bladed weapons; master-crafted from the hilt up, designed to suit your particular need, surah!"'' :: *''"You have dreamed of your perfect blade! Well, dream no longer! It resides in the space between yourself and HOK, master craftsman, waiting to be born!"'' :: Greetings *''"Ah-ha! You desire the Zaw weapons Hok is so famous for! Allow Hok - I am Hok - to sell you blueprints for weapon parts, forge them in your foundry, and then return here, so that Hok may construct a fine weapon for you."'' :: *''"Ai yo! What a day! Hok has been busier than a one-armed mime with a skin rash. What may I provide?"'' :: *''"Oof, that last customer? Nice guy, but couldn't hit water if he fell out of a boat. What do you need?"'' :: *''"Ah, swazdo-lah. Both the world and his wife are on Hok's back this accursed day. How may he improve yours?"'' :: If Trusted or Higher *''"AI-YO! Cetus's favorite Tenno! Welcome, welcome!"'' :: *''"Ah, surah! A joy as always!"'' :: *''"SWAZDO-LAH, TENNO! Your presence makes joy fountain from Hok's eyeballs!"'' :: Speaking to Pedlek *''"NO EXCUSES, PEDLEK! Last time there was a dead squirrel floating in it! (Sigh) I am a bright star surrounded by an accretion disk of cretins and ding-dongs. (Sigh) How may I serve?"'' :: *''"(Chuckles) I do not like your chances, Pedlek, for you're barely symmetrical! Oh, swazdo-lah! How may Hok serve?"'' :: *''"PEDLEK! DID YOUR MOTHER JUMP AROUND WHILST PREGNANT?! THOSE AREN'T PETS, THEY'RE CARNIVOROUS AS FFF---far as I know. Hello there! How may Hok serve?"'' :: *''"No, Pedlek, I will not be attending your poetry recital. Hok would rather get a plate in his head and collect magnets. How may I serve?"'' :: *''"I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS BEHAVIOR, PEDLEK! You look like a jerk and have a crappy face! Swazdo-lah, what do you need?"'' :: *''"That money in your SOCK, Pedlek, is for BAIL! (Sigh) Swazdo-lah, what do you need?"'' :: *''"KNOCK IT OFF, PEDLEK! You laugh like an electrocuted hamster! Oh, swazdo-lah! How may Hok serve?"'' :: *''"By the Unum, Pedlek, it would be wiser to simply fire you and use your face to make squid biscuits! Oh, swazdo-lah. How may Hok serve?"'' :: Leaving the Store *''"Really? Step into the winners' circle occasionally, friend. We'd love to have you."'' :: *''"So you've just wasted my time, is what your face is telling me."'' :: *''"Are your eyes in your pockets?! You'll not find the equal of Hok's merchandise elsewhere."'' :: After Purchasing an Item *''"Walk like there's a knife in your boot, eh?"'' :: *''"Keep swingin' until they're more red than, well, anything else."'' :: *''"Getting old isn't for the weak. Be well, surah."'' :: Farewells *''"Sho-lah!"'' :: *''"Sho-lah, surah!"'' :: *''"Come back soon!"'' :: *''"Remember, Hok has new specials, every day!"'' :: *''"Dah-dap, surah!"'' :: Zaw Forging If the Player has no Zaw Components *''"Hok would love to help. Perhaps if you return with some weapon parts, he could assemble a fine blade for you."'' :: *''"Supply the parts, and I shall create the weapon."'' :: *''"Without the proper components, alas, I am helpless to assist."'' :: If the Player Waits *''"There is no rush; Hok has... all day."'' :: *''"It is important to make the right choice, of course."'' :: *''"Pedlek! Fetch me my lunch while this customer... browses."'' :: Selecting a Zaw Component *''"Very good, very good."'' :: *''"They shall work wonderfully together."'' :: *''"A most astute choice, surah."'' :: If the Player Waits *''"Perhaps the most important part of the weapon. Choose wisely."'' :: *''"Take your time, take your time."'' :: *''"Grip and link must, of course, be chosen with utmost care."'' :: Creating a Zaw *''"Hok does marvelous work, does he not? Marvelous-Utz."'' :: *''"Not too shabby. Pedlek helped with some of the smaller touches, so my apologies if it falls apart in your hands."'' :: *''"PEDLEK! FETCH THIS CUSTOMER THEIR- oh, there it is."'' :: Other Services Gilding a Zaw *''"Such beautiful lines. She requires only... a name."'' :: *''"It is ready, waiting to come to life with your touch. Will you name her?"'' :: *''"Your blade, Tenno. Name her, and bring her to life."'' :: Confirming the Name of a Zaw *''"A name to strike fear into the hearts of the wicked."'' :: *''"You are quite the poet, Tenno. Beautiful."'' :: *''"Perfection."'' :: Skipping the Naming of a Zaw *''"You see her for what she is. Truly, you share bond."'' :: *''"Her nature is her own. As you say."'' :: *''"Of course, surah. She is yours."'' :: If the Zaw is not Rank 30 *''"Test your blades in battle. Return to me once their worth is known. Only then will Hok gild."'' :: *''"If your weapon is tested, then Hok shall gild, but not before."'' :: *''"Untested metal is unfit for gilding. Return to Hok once the worth of that blade has been proven, surah."'' :: Donating a Zaw *''"Dah-dup, surah! Your contribution to our defense is gratefully accepted!"'' :: *''"Ai yo! Dah-dup, surah! The militia thanks you!"'' :: *''"You are too kind, surah! Dah-dup, dah-dup-utz!"'' :: If the Zaw is not Rank 30 *''"The militia will only accept battle-hardened Zaws, Tenno."'' :: *''"If the steel is tested, the militia will gratefully accept. Otherwise, not so much."'' :: *''"We cannot arm recruits with anything less than battle-hardened weapons, surah."'' :: Viewing Today's Special *''"Big special today! Hok knows you're interested!"'' :: *''"Behold; my special for today!"'' :: *''"Another day, another masterwork!"'' :: *''"Today special is a thing of such beauty, that I had to slap Pedlek for looking at it indecently."'' :: Category:Quotes